The field of fiber optics is based on the fact that light can be used to transmit data or information. This information is sent through optical fibers, which are thin, cylindrical wires made of optical glass. Optical fibers offer many benefits compared with a metal cable wire for transmitting information. Compared with metal conduits, optical fibers are less expensive, light weight, and require low power. Optical fibers are also flexible and thinner, and thus have a higher information carrying capacity.
Optical connectors are an integral part of a fiber optic transmission system. The purpose of the connector is to ensure that an optical fiber is properly aligned with the emitter in a transmitter and/or the photo-detector in a receiver. The transmitter receives an electrical signal and transmits an optical signal. Correspondingly, the receiver detects an optical signal and generates a resulting electrical signal.
As aforementioned, transmission of optical and electrical signals occurs in an optical connector. The use of both signals necessitates an optical transceiver that receives optical signals and transmits information therein as electrical signals. The response of such electrical signals is then received at a spaced apart or a remote location by a receiver and subsequently transmitted as optical signals. The transformation of an optical signal to an electrical signal is a separate process from the transformation of an electrical signal to an optical signal. Certain devices have been developed for applications in which optical connectors require protection from EMI. EMI is an important factor to recognize in any electrical design because electromagnetic disturbances can cause failures in electrical equipment or distortions in signal transmissions. Minimizing EMI and any interference between the two processes is an objective of this invention.
A housing shield is an efficient method of protecting an optical connector from EMI. Unfortunately, housing shields are available only for a device with a single front shield. These designs aid in prevention of EMI disturbance; however, the single front shield device by itself also permits crosstalk between the two lines and additional EMI.